


Because It's What He Wants

by Nomad_Dash



Series: Because [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Strip Tease, minor breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad_Dash/pseuds/Nomad_Dash
Summary: “You do realize I have no idea how to be a good stripper, right?” Believe it or not but he did not seek out that sort of sexual show. Absolutely shocking.“That's not the point though.” He didn't want a professional show, he wanted a show from Leo.





	Because It's What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhhhhhh continuation of “What He Deserves” but can be read on own who gives a hoot I won't make you read the first one do what you want hell yea bro. Also idk to write a strip show nor a lap dance but that didn’t stop me. Who cares, cmere, lemme whisper to you how it's free porn estate

“-and then we have a nice dinner and then you showed up. I told you we didn't do much.”

“That still sounds like a fine birthday celebration to me.” Leo commented into his hair. Currently they were laying underneath the covers of Takumi's bed after clean up of the first session. Leo was on his back with his lover cuddled up again his side, using his arm as a pillow which gave the blond perfect reach to both play with his hair and kiss his forehead. His other hand was resting on top of Takumi’s over the center of his chest. The kagami mochi was between them earlier, but now it was gone and the empty box was placed to the side once they ate the rest of it. There was still half of the chocolate orange left, but Takumi wanted to munch on that later so it was set to the side for now.

“None of us are really into big celebrations. Out of all of us, the one who likes them the most is Elise, yeah?”

“You'd be correct there.” Leo agreed, voice still low. Elise loved over the top celebrations, and if they made her happy her family was quick to oblige. It was easier with Garon gone and having their Hoshidan friends be able to join too made Leo’s little sister all the more ecstatic. Her birthday this year was when she looked the happiest according to all the Nohrian siblings.

Takumi picked up on his tone and looked up, making Leo move his head back so they could make eye contact. “Are you falling asleep on me?” He asked with an accusing look.

“Am I allowed to sound content?” He returned with a matching gaze. They just had amazing sex, ate some pretty good mochi and now were cuddled up against each other after a month apart.

“Well, yes, but,” Takumi rolled his eyes. Of course he was, he didn't need to ask stupid questions. He shifted his shoulders to get the hand out of his hair, Leo letting his arm lay flat on the bed. He ended up putting his other arm flat against the mattress too when Takumi moved to sit on his hips, both of his calloused hands resting on his chest, “I want you to be awake.”

“I am awake.” Leo easily answered, moving his hands to rest loosely on his hips since he was settled in his place. This was a quiet nice view too. They've had sex this way once, but for someone constantly bragging about his strength Takumi tapped out almost immediately saying he couldn't move his legs anymore. Although it was short lived before going back to normal missionary, it was still an arousing memory. They really needed to spice up the sex life though. Later.

“Good, because I want something.”

“You were just complaining how you didn't want anything.” Leo pointed out, tracing lazy circles on his hips. “When did you get so needy?”

“When you started putting ideas in my head.” Takumi easily turned the blame onto him.

“What are you talking about?” He raised a brow, still looking mildly interested. He was lying in the fact that he was falling asleep. He was just so warm and comfortable he could of dozed off, but he was waking up now.

“You know….”

“Obviously, I do not.”

Takumi’s shoulders bunched up as a blush crossed his nose, pout turning his features as he looked away. Must be very embarrassing thing to ask for, but that made him all the more curious.

With a small sigh Leo leaned up for his arms to wrap around his waist now, lips peppering small kisses along his jaw in encouragement. “State your mind, beloved.” He was pretty sure at this point in their relationship they could talk about anything.

“I was thinking a bit while we were talking,” Leo wasn't surprised that Takumi couldn't get to the point. He liked to stall, whether it was to build up confidence or make him more likely to agree Leo wasn't sure. He never asked, but that was mostly because after some time to let Takumi hesitate he would finally come out and say what he was thinking, “and I think I… would actually really like that strip show.”

Leo pulled back from his jaw when he started to talk, face remaining stoic when he finally said what he wanted. “You're serious?”

“Yeah.” When he was saying he thought he was interested in it he sounded uncertain. Now at the simple confirmation he made up his mind on what he wanted. They watched each other for a moment for any sort of response in facial cue before Leo heaved another sigh and flopped back on the bed, arms falling to Takumi’s thighs. “What, is that not okay?” Takumi moved to lean over him, face worried that he was asking for too much.

“You do realize I have no idea how to be a good stripper, right?” Believe it or not but he did not seek out that sort of sexual show. Absolutely shocking.

“That's not the point though.” He didn't want a professional show, he wanted a show from Leo. The blond watched the frown on Takumi’s face, reading his expression for a bit longer before looking out the window. He couldn't see the moon for the exact time, but it was late. He supposed they could use the  _ it's still his birthday _ excuse for a little while longer. He didn't really want to get up and put his old clothes back on either, but he knew he would have to in the morning anyway since the servants still put his luggage in a guest room. He glanced back over at Takumi who looked like he was bracing himself for rejection. He couldn't have that.

With another sigh he tapped Takumi’s legs. “Alright, let me get dressed again.” Immediately the archer straightened his back, looking surprised he agreed, but not questioning it. As signaled he removed himself from where he was seated in his lap, now sitting up beside him as Leo pulled the covers off himself. He scooted himself to the edge before standing up once he felt the ground under his feet. Now it was time for the fun search for his clothing.

His pants and underwear were easy enough since they were discarded at the same time. He leaned down to pick up the boxers, stepping his legs into the holes and sliding them up his thighs. He could feel eyes on him. This was obviously not part of the show, but he ended up jutting his ass out a bit as he let the elastic snap softly against his hips. He spared a glance behind him to gauge reaction. Even something as small as that caused Takumi to fluster.

At least he was easy to arouse, but what else was he supposed to do? He really had no idea what to do in this situation. Normally the appeal was to see something racy, but Takumi was well familiar with his body already. There was also to reveal some sort of secret underneath like lingerie, he figured, but as if he thought of that and as if he would wear it. He had his limits. He had to make it different somehow so he had something to work off of. Something, something…

_ Perfect. _

His pants were left forgotten and his shirt wasn't even searched for as they were not needed. Stripping out of those again wouldn't do anything no matter how hard he tried. Stripping out of one of Takumi’s yukatas on the other hand would give that element of surprise. Hopefully he didn't mind if he borrowed one, this was all because he wanted him to do this anyway. This was a small sacrifice the archer needed to make.

“Look away.” Leo commented from his spot. He wasn't going to dress yet, that would ruin the reveal.

"Why?” Takumi asked with a small frown. He didn't want to.

“Because watching me dress isn't part of the act.”

“Well you sure were acting like it was.”

“Only because you were obviously watching me.” Leo pointed out, making Takumi’s flush deepening with the call out.

“Okay, fine.” He grumbled out, finally doing what he was told and closing his eyes. Leo didn't trust that.

“Turn around.” He instructed again, but all he got in a form of argument was a huff before doing as told. Leo still didn't move until he was fully seated with his back towards him. Good. After making sure he was still for a moment he continued on with his plan. They've share clothes before, but it was mostly Takumi using one of his tunics as sleepwear. Whatever, a balanced relationship meant he could wear some of the archer’s clothing too. Now the question was which one.

He looked over at Takumi as he slid open the closet door, wondering if he was curious enough to react to the noise. He might of been, but he didn't turn his head which was all Leo could ask for. Their build wasn't too far apart so he didn't worry too much about sizing outside of things riding up higher on his wrists and ankles due to height. Lets see, there was his normal battle attire which was hardly sexy, a kimono so intricately designed he felt Oboro would come out of nowhere and shank him if he even touched it much less used it for a strip show, swim trunks -not much to go off of there- and some simple yukatas. It was the safest option even if it was only two articles of clothing, boxers included.

Takumi has helped him put them on before, but now he has to put one on himself. Left over right cause that was important for some reason, and then the sash. Didn't it have a special knot? Who cared it was going to get pulled off anyway. In the end to still tried to make it look nice by tying it in a simple bow behind him. He still didn't tell Takumi to turn around since he wanted to get a look of the outfit. When he stood in front of a mirror he was right that it would be short and it felt tight in the shoulders if he held his arms out in front of him, but that was alright. The burgundy color looked nice on him too, but he had a feeling it looked better on the archer. He turned around, eyeing his work on his bow he did behind his back. One of the loops was bigger than the other, but he didn't think it was that big of a deal.

A shift on the bed reminded him who this was for and he should stop torturing him. A smirk crossed Leo’s features at his impatience, but he decided to give him a break as he stepped into the spot where Takumi would look if he turned around. “You may look now.”

Takumi adjusted in his spot and turned around, face blanking as he caught sight of his lover. “Is that…”

Let's get this show on the road.

"Looks nice on me, right?” Leo asked, pulling the back of the sleeves to rest at a more natural spot on his wrists while also creating a wider “V” to show off his chest. The effect didn't last for long, as soon as he let go of the sleeve and moved his arms to hold a hand out to Takumi, the extra sliver of skin was gone. Takumi took the hand with shaking fingers, letting himself be guided to the edge of the bed for a proper seat. “I've grown to like them as we continued our relationship. Especially how easy it is to slip your hand in.”

“Can I…?”

A snicker left Leo as he let go of his hand. “Of course not. You're never allowed to touch the performer.”

“Oh…” He didn’t think it was fair that Leo could initiate touch and he couldn't, but he didn't argue it. He was starting to wonder what he asked for instead. If Leo was anything it was prideful which mean he could go all out just to not disappoint.

“But, there is a part of the show I will need a partner for. Think you're up for it?” He asked with a slight tilt of his head. He already know the answer though.

“I think so.” Takumi answered, voice still filled with embarrassment.

“Good.” Leo purred the word, looking down at his naked lover from where he stood. It would be easy to see how into it he was which was needed encouragement since he had nothing an actual show had. No music, no routine, nothing; just a yukata, his body, and being Niles’ lord for many years. That should come in handy. There was the saying that a voice was music to ones ears so hopefully that was the same for his own for Takumi. “You know I never thought you would request something so scandalous.”

“R-Really?” Takumi wasn't looking at his face but at his hips which were slowly swaying.

“Think back on all the times we've fucked. Same position, same place. The only change is whether we’re in Hoshido or Nohr. This is very out of the ordinary for you.” Alright, he needed to do more than just sway his hips, but it felt pointless to already slip out of the yukata.

“Is that… a bad thing?” He wasn’t sure, but at least now he was watching Leo’s face as he gracefully dropped to his knees in front of him.

“Not at all,” Leo started, sliding his hands from where they started at Takumi’s knees to his thighs, “there’s nothing wrong with keeping things as they are.” Even if it sounded like he as speaking the opposite, he did enjoy that their time together could be described as  _ love making _ . It meant what they had was more than just physical, but…

He dipped his hands towards the inside of Takumi’s thighs to pull his legs apart, widening them as he moved his hands back towards his knees to give himself room to shift closer. Takumi shifted his hips, feeling the start of heat building up in his lower stomach with his lover’s head between his legs.

“There's also nothing wrong with doing something a bit more….” Leo trailed off to let Takumi fill in his blank, but he didn't answer right away. He was too busy sucking in a breath at the first bite to his thigh. It was harsher than the nips Leo pressed against his neck from the first time, setting the tone and making it more obvious which word Leo was looking for.

“Scandalous?” Takumi tried using the same word as his voice strained with another nip placed higher on his thigh.

“I was thinking more along the lines of…” Now Leo's face was close to his hardening cock, only touching it with the breath of his voice when he spoke in a whisper. “Experimental.”

Takumi tensed and braced himself for any sort of touch to his dick, but nothing came. He wasn't sure when he closed his eyes, but he opened them up again and looked down at the smirk on Leo’s face. He knew exactly what he was doing. The stare down didn't last for long as Leo went back to peppering small kisses down his right thigh away from his cock. The gentle kisses didn't last for long as the bites started up once again, tanned thighs becoming marred with growing circles of red.

It was a struggle to reach out and not hold onto Leo’s shoulders or head, but he was stuck gripping the sheets underneath him. His voice escaped him in a strained gasp at one bite high up on his left thigh. He was so close to touching his cock each time he moved higher up, but all he would do was exhale a breath close to his shaft before switching legs.

Leo wasn't satisfied with his work until he heard an annoyed grunt from Takumi when he passed over the head of his hard cock again with only a sigh touching him. Finally he pulled back and stood up, but he didn't go anywhere and instead settled himself astride his lover’s lap.

“Do you have any idea how hard it was to put this on by myself?” Leo asked lowly, starting the slow grind of his hips against his lover's. “I wonder if I'll be able to properly take it off.” His voice was level as if his actions weren't affection him at all- it wasn't fair when the archer was already hot and bothered. The words spoken to him almost went over Takumi’s head as his exposed cock pressed against Leo’s fabric covered one. The texture was rough and his breath was coming out in heavy exhales, but he still kept his hands to his side. “Maybe I should ask for help.”

Takumi thought it was permission to finally touch, but Leo caught his raised hand before he could even think of where he wanted to place it. By his captured wrist Leo lead him backwards to lay flat on the bed, still holding him hostage as his he adjusted his hips to grind his ass down on his cock. “What did I tell you about touching a performer?”

“N-Not to.” He wasn't sure how he was keeping up. He didn't think Leo would get so into this act. It must be to prove his point how they should experiment sexually. If that's what he wanted and this was what he got out of it, then he'll happily oblige.

“Good boy.” Leo didn't comment on the weak trust he felt up against his backside, but he didn't need to as his thoughts were written all over his face. Takumi couldn't keep his gaze for long as he tossed his head and closed his eyes. Leo didn't like that. “What's the point if you're not going to look at me?” The hand on his wrist left to grab him by the chin and turn his head towards him. He didn't have to command him to open his eyes as he did it for him.

“I’m sorry.” His voice sounded faint and he wasn't sure if he was heard, but he was able to find out quickly that he was as Leo let his head go. As much as he wanted to turn away, he didn't. He was too busy watching the blond’s hand slip under the yukata.

“And to think I was going to let you help.” Leo sighed, brushing his fingers against his nipple as he continued on with the show. He didn't play with himself for long and instead moved his hand around for the sleeve to start falling off one of his shoulders. “You're far too impatient. I might of allowed you to if you waited for my say instead of acting on your own.” He tutted, moving the other sleeve for both shoulders to be exposed. “Maybe I should tie your hands up; put your hair ribbons to good use, hmm?”

Takumi already looked restrained. He was panting heavily with a blush traveling down his neck and he hasn't moved his hand from where Leo pushed it down. His other still stayed by his side with a white knuckles grasp on the sheets. “Are… you?”

Leo finally stopped moving his hip, tilting his head to the side as the collar of the yukata pooled around his elbows. He stared down at Takumi, thinking if he should before glancing over to the left. As fun as that was, he had a better idea.

“No, I will not. We’re doing something else.” He wasn't going to tell him what though, he would figure out once they were in position. “But there's something I need from you.” He knew he said he was taking away his chance to help, but he didn’t need his hands for this idea. Leo pushed himself up on his knees, crawling forward over Takumi’s body for his hips to rest in front of his face. One hand braced himself over the archer's head while the other took the sash around his waist and moved it forward for the bow tying it together to rest up front. He pushed it down for it rest closer over his erection. “Untie me.”

Takumi eyed the bow with wide eyes, wondering if he was asking what he thought. He tried to move the hand that was by his side, but Leo caught on quickly and readjusting his own hand to make this arm also be placed above Takumi’s head. He adjusted his grip to hold both wrists in one hand, keeping his request of what he really wanted silent. If it wasn't before, it was obvious now how Leo wanted him to untie the sash. He swallowed hard before leaning his head forward, taking one end of the bow between his teeth to give it a pull. Leo helped by drawing his hips back, keeping eye contact the best they could at this angle while the bow fell apart.

Takumi opened his mouth once the bow came undone, the sash coming out as Leo pulled it off his hips. He's seen his lover’s body many times, but every time was like new as he trailed down his torso to his straining cock underneath his boxers. He didn't realize he licked his lips.

“You’re very expressive.” Leo commented as he moved off of his lover’s chest and body entirely, keeping the yukata on his elbows once he stood. “You should see for yourself.”

Takumi wasn't given the chance to think as his hand was grabbed and he was pulled up from the bed. Leo held him close by the hand and the waist as he lead them where he wanted to go. In the short walk he remained silent, just trying to catch his breath from all the stimulation he received when he was pushed down. He finally got his bearings when he felt his hands press against his dresser and looked up to see his own reflection.

“Leo?”

“Yes, my beloved?”

“Are we… are you…?”

“I told you your expressions are amusing. You  _ must _ see what I'm talking about.” Leo mused from where he was situated behind him, hands on his hips as he kept eye contact through the reflection. “Don't look away.” He didn't check to make sure he was still watching his own reflection as he moved to grab the lube again. He knew Takumi would still be loose, but he didn't see that as a reason to go in completely raw. With the vial in his hand he made his way back over to Takumi, pouring some on his hand and placing it on the dresser before grabbing his chin. This way he knew he would be watching.

He didn't bother warming up the lube purely out of amusement. As soon as he pressed one chilled finger against Takumi’s entrance his body shook in a shiver, but he didn't turn his head like Leo could feel he wanted to.

“So beautiful.” Leo murmured against his ear, pressing one finger in easy as he pressed a kiss against the shell. He watched his lover’s expression as well, noting his eyes were close to shutting, but it looked like he was forcing himself to keep them open as Leo commanded. “Look at you, you're so red.” His thumb dragged across a stained cheek in a comforting pet as he curled his finger. “I can hardly tell which has more color in this lighting, your face or the head of your cock.”  Brown eyes shifted down to his erection also showing in the mirror. “Tell me, which do you think?”

“I-” Whatever answer Takumi was going to give was cut off with a moan as Leo added a second finger to spread him apart. That was alright, he wasn't really looking for an answer. His breaths came out in harsh pants which pushed Leo into continuing on. It didn't seem like the archer could last much longer.

Leo dipped his thumbs in the hem of his boxers and pulled them down enough to expose himself. Getting out of the cotton restraints felt wonderful, but he still kept them on his thighs just like the yukata his elbows as he moved onto the next task. The lube was picked up again to drop more into his hand. This time he warmed it up since it was going on his own cock. When it was at good enough temperature, he slicked himself up. The excess was wiped off on one of the yukata sleeves. Thankfully Takumi didn't notice since his head was down to catch his breath. Leo couldn't have that.

With his cock ready he grabbed Takumi’s chin again. “Look at yourself. You do this all the time, you know?”

“What are you talking about…?”

“Keep your eyes open and watch.” Leo commanded, voice deep as he kept Takumi’s head facing forward to watch himself. His other hand guided his dick to his entrance as he started explaining what he should be looking for. “You always bite your lip when I first press against you.” Takumi let his bottom lip go immediately, but he was already caught. He didn't realize he always bit it after gasping. Leo didn't press in just yet as he kept his head against his hole. “I wonder where you'll grab in this position. Normally you grab your hair and pillow, but you don't have the later. Shall we find out?”

“Hurry up.” Takumi whined sounding distressed, the desperate expression he accidentally gave himself embarrassing himself all over again. He tried to keep his eyes open, but as soon as he felt Leo start sliding inside him they fell shut. The new position lead to new things to grab onto. One hand went to rest against the mirror as the other threaded through Leo’s hair instead. The blond allowed him to keep his eyes closed as he pushed his head through the ring of muscle, but no further.

“Open your eyes, Takumi. Look at yourself.” Leo demanded, pulling his chin to face himself after he tried to duck his head once penetrated. It took a few moments and breaths for amber eyes to finally open and look at the mirror. “Good boy.” The compliment pulled a great reaction out of Takumi the first time so he tried it again. He was pleased with the small whine that came from the archer. “Close your eyes and I'll stop, understand?” The eager nod came immediately.

Leo made sure Takumi kept his eyes opened as he pressed the rest of the way in. He listened to what he was told, keeping his eyes open although it was obvious he wanted to shut them. Once Leo was fully inside he pulled his hand away from his chin, letting it join the other on his lover’s hips as he waited for the signal to move.

Even though he wasn't forced to look at himself anymore Takumi kept his eyes forward, watching his debauched face pant in gulps if air as he adjusted to the feeling of being filled with his lover’s dick again. He didn't have to wait long and was soon nodding his head with permission to move.

This time there wasn't any sensual grinding with deep slow thrusts. The pace started out with steady movement in order to find his prostate again for him to pick up the pace. Takumi’s moans remained at a consistent volume as he gyrated his hips back to meet each trust. Each thrust from Leo was punctuated with a huffed grunt as he aimed to hear the louder moans he knew his lover could make.

He shifted the right way and the strained moan came, but his smirk was ruined by his cheeks being squished in between two fingers. “You make faces too.” Takumi pointed out, looking at the mage’s face through the mirror.

“No I don't.” He disagreed, pace slowing down to a grind against his prostate. The action caused him to let go of his face and brace himself against the mirror across from his other hand.

“Y-Yes you do.” He tried to argue, but his voice was weak from the stimulation. “You always -ah, fuck- smirk when you… you… trust against, haaa… you know where the hell it is. Finding it… isn't anything new.” Takumi must of watch his expression just like he did. He didn't realize he did that and it made him wonder what other faces he made during sex. This wasn't about him though.

“Yours are better though. Have you been watching?” He didn't give him time to answer as he started to move his hips again, trusts shallow and quick as he focused more on relief instead of feeling. Takumi wasn't complaining, he was back to moaning at the movement. His eyes were closed again, but Leo couldn't bring himself to stop.

Constant pressure against his sweet spot made Takumi start crying his lover’s name again as he grew closer to climax. A curse could be heard behind him as Leo pulled one hand off his hip, instead going to his thigh to lift his leg and change the angle. Takumi didn't care about the volume of his voice anymore at the change of position nor did he care his wanton he looked since he couldn’t see his face anymore. His back was arched like a bow as his head rested against the mirror between his hands.

With a few more trusts Takumi tossed his head back and climaxed over his mirror, tightening around Leo who pressed deep inside his lover as he followed suit. They'll have to clean up again, but that was to be expected on a birthday.

Both princes gasped for breath as they calmed drown from their climax, Leo gently letting his leg down which shook when it came in contact to the ground. This was fun, but now he was seeing the downside of having to carry a boneless Takumi back to the bed. He brought his hand back to his hip as he pulled out, tempted to hold his cum inside him again, but was instead far more amused watching it slither down the inside of tanned thighs. Leo also realized it would also probably be his responsibility to clean the mirror, but that could wait too.

Leo dropped his arms so the yukata could finally slid to the ground before tucking himself back into his underwear. With one hand wrapped around Takumi’s waist, he gently took one hand into his own to lead him back to the bed.

“You wait here, I'll get us another towel to clean up.” He promised, kissing his forehead before leaving to the attached bathroom.

Immediately Takumi flopped to rest against the bed once the blond turned to do as he said. Who know getting what he wanted felt so good. Another thing: Who know experimenting would lead to all that? In all the time they were together, he’s been missing out on  _ that? _

He’ll definitely keep it in mind once Leo’s birthday came around again.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write one shots so it's a three part series now have fun i guess


End file.
